


Toeree and Eat Tree Ten Shoe In

by leosmulletisugly



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Eichi dies, Tori and Tetora are scene, Tsumugi is there i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosmulletisugly/pseuds/leosmulletisugly
Summary: The new Fine angst event is great





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toriluvr350](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toriluvr350).



> It took me so long just to get that image onto this awful fic.... boku wa yuuutsu da

Surprisingly Tsukasa wasn't the only edgy rich kid in Yumenosaki. Eichi and Tori were similar to Tsukasa but they were Emo and Scene. After the tragic events that happened to Tsukasa a week ago, Tori wanted to tell his beloved taichou-senpai about his Scene lifestyle he had at home. Yuzuru was also scene but he only did it to make his bochama happy. When he waddled into the student council room he saw his taichou dressed up in emo clothing.

He did a lil' gremlin gasp and said,  
"DON'T YOU RAWR XD ME YOU UGLY FAKE TAICHOU!!1!!11!"

He was so disgusted at what he saw that he quit fine the very next day and formed his own unit with Tetora and Tsumugi.  
Tetora was also a scene kid like him but Tsumugi was only there because he was promised a 5* and he got one that very same day.

[](http://s349.photobucket.com/user/arashiluvr/media/NEW%20TSUMUGI%20CARD_zpskhusmmqq.png.html)

Tori's Unit was called "I hate you Eat Tree Ten Shoe In". Their classmates were interested at first but they were disappointed because they were just an Edgy unit that did covers Japanese covers of songs from Scene Bands.  
They were like kidz bop but used inappropriate language, except for Tori. Eichi edited their songs in post and every time tori swore it would cut off and play the next line.

One night Tori and Tetorawrawr sneaked into Eichi's house and played their diss track titled "FRICCCC YOU EICHI TENSHOEIN" at max volume in Eichi's room while he was sleeping and he was so spooked when he woke up, he died.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> how to block myself and boys named sean who like tori on skype (dot) com


End file.
